The Big Day
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Naruto's big day! He's finally being coronated as the next Hokage and Sakura's excited and has an unexpected surprise for him!


Naruto snored as he slept. The sounds echoing around room as the sun's light crept through the window of his study. Books filled the shelves and papers were strewn across his desk with a half empty bag of potato chips. There were a couple of glasses sitting on his desk as well, both filled slightly with water from the ice that had previously occupied them. There was a soft knock on his door before someone opened it. Sakura poked her head into the room to see Naruto's feet hanging off the couch he was sleeping on. She could hear his snores and giggled a little as she quietly walked in to check on him.

Sakura could tell he was worn out before he passed out. There was a book on the floor that looked like it might've eaten his fingers as the pages leaned against his thumb and pointer fingers. She also knew he spent most of last night partying with some of the guys as well, celebrating early for his inauguration today. She was excited about it, knowing that Naruto had worked so hard to become Hokage. All that hard work had paid off. Her smile spread across her face as she looked at Naruto sleeping. She decided against waking him up for the moment and let him be. She quietly closed the door and could still hear him snoring on the other side.

"Well, it wouldn't be him if he wasn't making some sort of noise." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Today was a big today for Naruto. He was going to be officially named the Seventh Hokage. Sakura was proud of him and knew that he worked so hard to get to here. She could still hear him going on about becoming the next Hokage after they were put together on a team when they were kids. His confident voice echoing through her thoughts as she recalled that moment. Her mind flashed forward to how he saved the village from Pein then again to how she, Naruto, and Sasuke helped end the fighting between Madara and the rest of the world. Though, she knowingly realized she didn't do much compared to what Sasuke and Naruto did, they still claim they couldn't have gone through that without her. Thinking of all those old memories made Sakura's arms tingle with goosebumps. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but she was glad those days were gone. Everyone was happier now and peace, for the moment, was here. She shook her head and looked over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway. Her green eyes glancing at the source of the snoring once more. Her husband already had a litany of impossible feats however, she had the feeling he would continue to create more and pave the way for the next generation.

"Goosebumps again." She sighed as she rubbed her arms. "I better get breakfast ready while I'm at it."

Sakura ticked off an invisible list with her finger as she mumbled to herself. She had gotten their clothes ready, she already took a show so she didn't need to and figured Naruto might. She knew that they had to go pick up Naruto's Hokage cloak on their way to the ceremony, mostly because of the eccentric owner of the shop that offered their serves. All she had to do now was make something from them to eat and then wake him up. Everything else would be easy after that. She looked at the clock in the kitchen as she entered and quickly grabbed a few things from the refrigerator, along with a a couple of bowls and plates. She decided to make one of Naruto's favorite breakfast dishes and gathered all the utensils she'd need to make it. Time flew by as she had finished adding a bowl of rice to each plate.

Once she was done preparing their breakfast, Sakura walked towards the table and started putting the plates and silverware down. When she finished, she looked at everything, happy with how they were placed, and looked at the clock once more. She took off her apron, folded it, and put it away before walking towards Naruto's study once more. It was time to wake him up and she could still hear his snoring as she neared his room. She opened the door carefully and walked inside. She peered over the couch and could still see him in the same position he was when she was in the room earlier.

"Something's never change." She mumbled and walked around the couch. She knelt down on the ground and started to shake him slightly.

"Naruto, it's time to get up." Sakura said. He was unresponsive and still so even after the fifth time she shook him. So she tried to be slightly more forceful this time. She knew she was strong, probably more so than she needed to be but she carefully put more effort into her attempt to wake him up. After a few moments, she saw his eyes opening and his face stretching as he yawned. "Morning."

"Morning." He said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes with a hand. He raised on the one that was on the floor and the book crashed to the ground with a thud. She giggled as he jumped, startled by the noise.

"Breakfast is ready." She said. "I figured you might want something to eat before we left. There's a few things we have to do as well on our way there but they shouldn't be too much of a big deal. But once we're finished eating, we should get ready to go to the ceremony so we're not late. I wouldn't put it past the Lord Hokage to make a crack about _us_ being late."

"All right." Naruto nodded. Sakura got up and turned to leave the room only to feel something grab her hand and pull her down. The natural feeling of panic raced through her veins as Naruto pulled her towards him. She landed on Naruto's chest, the panic ebbing away as a wave of relief replaced it, and saw his usual goofy grin. "Sorry, but I just wanted to say you look so pretty." She could feel his hands clasping together on her back and she just smiled back at him.

"Well _you're_ pretty too." She said as she ran a hand through his short hair. He leaned up to kiss her and Sakura was almost caught off-guard. She kissed him back and they looked at each other for a few moments.

"All right, let's get going." She said with a smile.

Sakura got up and left the room. She could hear Naruto yawning again and slowly getting to his feet. She made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. He joined her a moment later and the two began to eat. They made small talk as they ate. Naruto talking about whatever he could remember from his party the night before with some of his friends. She just remembered opening the door to see Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba holding up Naruto - who looked like he was about to pass out. They helped her sit him down at least before going home themselves. She was worried about Naruto of course but was glad he was okay after he stumbled into his study. Sakura and Naruto were going to celebrate too and had the day the inauguration was announced a couple months ago. Sakura though, knew he wanted to celebrate becoming the Seventh Hokage and already made arrangements with everyone else. It was more of a surprise party than anything else and she was excited to see what he thought of it. Though, the trouble was making it to the ceremony on time and getting to party on time. Konohamaru put as much effort into it as Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Iruka had.

"So do we have to leave soon?" Naruto asked. She was a little startled by his voice and cleared her throat.

"We have some time, though it might not be much." Sakura replied. "Your cloak needs to be picked up as well. The lady who wanted to make it seemed very specific that she had to be the one to do it. I mean she's been doing this for most of the previous Hokage and wanted it to be perfect. So we're going to have to pick it up on the way there."

"All right, it's on the way to there anyways." He said, grinning. "It won't be a problem."

"Assuming we leave on time anyways." She said but shook the thought away. "Anyways, I'm so happy for you, Naruto! You're finally going to be named the next Hokage."

"A long time coming but I can't wait!" He said excitedly.

"I'm sure everyone there is proud of you too." She added.

"I bet!" He grinned. "I couldn't have gotten here without their help!"

Sakura was glad that he hadn't changed too much from when they were kids. Sure he got a little more mature but he was still the same old knucklehead she's always known. Still, it was endearing to see all his hard work pay off for his dream to finally come true. Again, she could hear him going on about his dream when they were kids. She couldn't help but grin and giggle at his enthusiasm at the time. She looked at him as she put her empty rice bowl down and saw a confused look.

"It's nothing." She said. "I was just remembering how excited you were about becoming Hokage when we were kids."

"I was pretty determined then, huh?" He laughed.

"Well, I'm going to clean up." She said as she got to her feet. "When you're done eating, your clothes are ready for you in our room. There's also a clean towel too in case you need to take a quick shower. We have some time if you need to."

"Thanks!" He said as Sakura began to wash the dishes and utensils she used to eat and prepare breakfast.

As she put the last of them on a drying rack, Naruto handed her his plate and an empty glass. Sakura took them and began to wash the plate. She could hear him walking off to their room. Once she was done, and the dishes were added to the drying rack with the others, she left to go get dressed herself. She walked into their room to see Naruto's clothes taken from where she left them earlier on the bed, she could also hear the shower being used as well. She really hoped he made it a quick, but didn't bother to worry too much as she grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed. Naruto walked into the bedroom as Sakura was smoothing out her white coat and black skirt. She looked over at Naruto with a smile. Although his hair was glistening, he didn't look half bad.

"I'll be a few more seconds. There's a few things I need to do first." She said, walking towards the bathroom. "I'll met you at the door."

"Okay." He said as he left. "You know you'll be the prettiest girl there!" He hollered. Sakura just laughed in response.

After a couple of minutes, she finished applying some make up. It wasn't anything too much, just lipstick and a little blush. She looked at her reflection, making sure she didn't miss anything. Once she was happy with herself, she looked at something on the counter as she put away everything. It was blue and white stick that was covered by a couple of towels she and Naruto had used. She hoped he didn't see it or notice it, hoping for either situation really. She still couldn't really believe it either but knew it had to happen at some point. The stick was a pregnancy test and it was positive. Even the idea made her feel sheepish.

"Sakura! Are you almost done?" Naruto called out.

"I am! Give me a second!" She said back. She threw the pregnancy test away in the trash, put the towels and their clothes in a laundry basket, before making her way towards him. She smiled at Naruto who looked like a kid in a candy store. She slipped on her sandals and the pair left to go to collect Naruto's Hokage cloak.

Sakura could tell he was super excited as he started going off about this and that. It was mostly things she had already heard. Like who he had met with or who was going to be at the ceremony, what would happen, what Kakashi would do, and so on. He was just so excited that his dream was coming true and she couldn't blame him. She would be pretty excited too if she were him. They arrived at the embroidery house as Naruto was going into detail about whatever Kakashi had told him a few days ago. There was an old woman waiting for them with one of the women who worked with her. The younger woman handed Sakura Naruto's cloak in its plastic wrapping.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said and bowed. Naruto said his thanks and bowed with her. "Let's get going to the ceremony now."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto nodded as they left.

He continued to yammer away about this and that once more as they walked towards the Hokage's Mansion. The streets teeming with people in white coats and black clothes; the clothes themselves meant to honor the ceremony for its new beginnings or something. Sakura couldn't recall what they were for at the moment but everyone knew it was a big deal regardless. Though most of the people seemed to be busy talking to their friends or trying to make sure their children didn't cause any trouble. A few noticed Naruto however and started congratulating him. Again, Sakura couldn't help but feel elated and proud of Naruto. There were decorations strewn across the village as they made their way towards the back of it. Balloons and streamers hanging around everywhere. Everyone was excited for the next Hokage's big day. Though none were as excited as Naruto was. They reached the Hokage's Mansion, getting through the crowd of people that were waiting for the ceremony to start or helping with last minute preparations.

They were greeted by more people. Shizune greeting them with a few other shinobi that Naruto had recently met. Everyone was excited for Naruto's big day. There were sparse decorations hung around in the Mansion itself though Sakura supposed Kakashi was probably too rushed for the village and everyone looking their best than what the inside of the Mansion looked like. Assistants and anyone else that they came across, congratulated Naruto before resuming their final preparations. A few ran past them and ahead of them as they got ready for the ceremony. Sakura didn't really think that there'd be this much effort put into something that last all of a few minutes. Naruto was elected to be introduced by the current Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, and then everyone would cheer for Naruto's succession. Then he'd give a small speech thanking everyone and then fireworks would go off to end the event. It really didn't take that long but apparently there were a lot more to it than anyone would have guessed. Naruto and Sakura reached the stairs leading up to the roof of the Mansion. They climbed the stairs up to the roof and were greeted by Shikamaru, Konohamaru, and Kakashi as a few more people rushed past them.

"Sorry we're late." Sakura said to them.

"Hey, Sakura." Shikamaru said and looked to Naruto. "Congrats, Naruto."

"Thanks! I can't wait for this to get started." Naruto replied.

"Well we have some time before it starts, so you have no choice but to wait." Kakashi said.

"Besides, you need to put this on before the ceremony starts." Sakura said, handing Naruto his cloak. "Is there somewhere where he can put it on?"

"I can take you there, big bro!" Konohamaru suggested.

"Could you show us _both_?" Sakura asked. "There's something I need to tell him anyways."

"I hope I'm not in trouble." Naruto said, looking uneasy.

"You're not in trouble." Sakura said, shaking her head. "It's just something I forgot to mention before we left the house."

"All right, it's this way!" Konohamaru said as he led them down the nearby stairs and back inside the building. He walked down a hallway and held open a door for them. "The Lord Hokage said you could use this if you had any last minute things to do. The ceremony's starting soon so I'll be back to get you when we're ready."

"Thanks, Konohamaru!" Naruto grinned. He and Sakura watched as the younger man left and they both stood facing each other in silence. Sakura broke it as she opened the plastic wrapping around Naruto's cloak. She took it out and fanned it a bit, letting it breathe for a moment. She wrapped it around Naruto's shoulders and tied it together once she evened it out. She stepped back and smiled at him.

"You already look like a Hokage with that on." She said.

"Well I couldn't have gotten here without my friends or you, Sakura." He said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest, enjoying his warmth.

"I have something to tell you, Naruto." She said after a few seconds. She looked up at him with a grin. "I found out the other day but wanted to make sure I wasn't getting ahead of myself but I think it's safe to say that we're going to be parents!" Naruto's jaw dropped and his arms squeezed her towards him. He then picked her up and began spinning around in circles as he laughed excitedly.

"I'm gonna be a dad?!" He said with a wide grin as he stopped moving.

"Yep!" She laughed as he put her down. "I would've mentioned sooner but I wanted to be sure!"

"Naruto!" Konohamaru hollered through the door. "Shikamaru says It's about to start! Are you ready?"

"Just when I thought this day couldn't be better." Naruto said as he gave Sakura another hug. She hugged him back before nudging him.

"Now, you have a ceremony to get to Lord Hokage." She teased.


End file.
